In a search of the prior art, as more thoroughly disclosed in a Prior Art Statement, no camera system was found which afforded a structure as provided and disclosed herein for the simultaneous, exact object image transfer and capture utilizing an optical member which enables exact image reproduction without degradation of the images.
Various cameras have been developed with apparatus for directing light rays emanation from a subject to a pair of independent mediums. Such devices include reflex mirrors or coated, reflective and transmissive surfaces arranged angularly to light ray directions, commonly referred to as beam splitters.
A beam splitter performs exactly as it is named. It simply splits a beam into two parts. Such splitting obviously results in two beams each of which is only a portion of the total intensity of the source beam. Additionally, there are internal losses due to imperfections within the normal beam splitter to further lower intensity. Other problems include a change in color and light ray transmittance when beamsplitters are used at various angles of incidence. The system as provided herein allows the available light intensity to be divided as desired without degrading image quality or depth of field.
A reflex mirror provides a beam in a single direction at any one time. As known, a reflex camera system allows a viewer to preview what is to be captured on film but upon shutter action, the mirror is moved from the light path and therefore no longer presents an image for viewing in order to allow the light rays from the subject to pass through the shutter to the film plane. Obviously the mirror is moveable and there is simply no way to capture an image once the mirror has moved. Simultaneous capturing in two distinct planes is not possible.
With the camera system as disclosed herein it is possible to simultaneously view an object image in a first plane while it is being captured in a second plane, or, alternatively, to simultaneously capture the object image in two separate planes. In this manner then, a system affording high quality reproduction is obtained.
The system incorporated herein provides structure for electronic capture as well as film capture of object images with the captures being simultaneously made and each being of high quality.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a camera system wherein two images of a single object are individually transmitted to two distinct and separated mediums with each of the images being controlled with respect to one another in desired light and tonal qualities and each of the images is a substantially exact object image.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera system wherein an identical pair of object images are attainable on two distinct mediums for selective utilization of the images including capture and retention thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a camera system which provides two identical and simultaneously transmitted images of a single object wherein there is no degradation of the individual images.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a camera system wherein an identical pair of object images are provided to two distinct mediums for simultaneous capture thereof with one of the capturing arrangements being light sensitive film material and the other capturing arrangement including electronic signal generation devices, electronic capture devices and electronic image viewing devices.
These other objects and advantages of the invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.